1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tent, and more specifically to a waterproof structure of tent door and method for forming the same, in which a first supplementary fabric and a rainwater guiding fabric are sewn and equipped between an inner door fabric and a first zipper tape attached to this, and a first waterproof tape is attached to the reverse sewing line of the first supplementary fabric, so that the rainwater flowing into the first zipper tape by a rainwater guiding fabric is guided downward and discharged; and a second waterproof tape is attached to the sewing line part that is formed when sewing a second supplementary fabric to which an outer door fabric and a second zipper tape attached to this are connected, so that rainwater is prevented from penetrating through the sewing line of the outer door fabric; and a rainwater discharging fabric is sewn to the body fabric together with a bottom zipper tape and then a bottom waterproof tape is attached to the reverse sewing line to guide and discharge the rainwater that has penetrated through the bottom sewing line of the first and second zipper tapes, so that rainwater is prevented from penetrating through the door part of the tent.
2. Description of the Related Art
The waterproof structure that is applied to a conventional tent door is shown in FIGS. 1 through 3.
In this tent, the inner and outer door fabrics 12 and 2 are placed in a mutually overlapped condition.
And, to open and close the inner and outer door fabrics 12 and 2, a first zipper tape 13 is sewn and attached to the edge of the inner door fabric 12. The outer edge of the first zipper tape 13 has a plurality of zipper teeth that are extended in a vertical direction (hereinafter to be called vertical zipper teeth) and a plurality of zipper teeth extended in a horizontal direction (hereinafter to be called horizontal zipper teeth).
Also, to the reverse of the outer door fabric 2 is attached by sewing a second zipper tape 3 that corresponds to the first zipper tape 13. The outer edge of the second zipper tape 3 is equipped with a plurality of vertical and horizontal zipper teeth that correspond to the zipper teeth of the first zipper tape 13.
And, to combine or separate the vertical zipper teeth of both zipper tapes 13 and 3, the first and second zipper tapes 13 and 3 are equipped with a vertical slider 4 that can be slid in a vertical direction.
Also, to the body fabric 1 on the lower side of the tent is attached by sewing a bottom zipper tape 6 that corresponds to the bottom end of the first and second zipper tapes 13 and 3.
This bottom zipper tape 6 is equipped with zipper teeth that correspond to the horizontal zipper teeth of the first and second zipper teeth 13 and 3.
And, to combine or separate the horizontal zipper teeth of the first and second zipper tapes 13 and 3 and the zipper teeth of the bottom zipper tape 6, the first and second zipper tape 13 and 3 and the bottom zipper tape 6 are equipped with a horizontal slider 14 that can be slid in the horizontal direction.
Therefore, according to the movement of the vertical slider 4 and the horizontal slider 14, the first zipper tape 13, the second zipper tape 3 and the bottom zipper tape 6 are combined or separated to open or close the door so as to enable access to the inside of the tent.
But, in a conventional tent, as shown in FIG. 2, if rainwater flows into the inner door fabric 12 from the outside of the tent, this rainwater penetrates into the inside of the tent through the part of the sewing line 5 of the inner door fabric 12 and the first zipper tape 13.
Also, even if the vertical zipper teeth formed on the first zipper tape 13 of the inner door fabric 12 and the second zipper tape 3 of the outer door fabric 2 are in a combined condition, rainwater penetrates through the gap of these teeth.
And, as shown in FIG. 3, the rainwater that penetrated through the bottom end of the first and second zipper tapes 13 and 3, while flowing downward to the bottom zipper tape 6 attached to the body fabric 1, passes through the sewing line of the bottom zipper tape 6 and the body fabric 1, or penetrates into the tent through a plurality of the zipper teeth combined with the bottom zipper tape 6.
If so, it can be foreseen that the problem can be easily solved if a waterproof tape is attached to the part of the sewing line that combines respectively the zipper tapes 13, 3 and 6, and the inner door fabric 12, the outer door fabric 2 and the body fabric 1.
However, because a waterproof tape won't be attached to the zipper tapes 13, 3 and 6 due to the quality of the material, any particular solution has not been found so far.
Because a through waterproofing cannot be made in the conventional tent door, it has a problem in that another waterproofing measure has to be taken.